


玫瑰与蛇4

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	玫瑰与蛇4

旭凤全身都是汗，雪白的身体赤裸着在黑色的皮椅上扭动，像一条柔软的等待交欢的蛇。  
对于omega来说，alpha的信息素就是最好的催情剂。冷冽的雪松香气充斥逼仄的空间，玫瑰香一退再退，最后退无可退，被迫缠绕上去。  
旭凤用力喘着气，他的性器高高耸起，顶端小孔一张一合，如果不是根部被领带紧紧束缚，此时他已经射了出来。  
“住手。”他的脸颊贴着车椅，茫然的盯着被铐住的不停晃动的金属圆环。  
“你很喜欢。”男人的手指在股间粗暴的抽插。殷红的穴口被操干得翻进翻出，媚肉贪婪的缠绕上去，发出出汩汩的水流声。  
“很湿，很软。”男人抽出手指，他听到了拉链滑下的声音。“你已经做好准备了。”  
男人的声音宛如恶魔，宣告着酷刑的开始。  
他徒劳的在椅上瑟缩着身体，但曲起的腿很快被拉开。男人的手掌罩上他的臀瓣，五指抓紧，宛如玩弄一件没有生命的器具般用力揉捏。他的穴被拉伸，挤压，淫水流得更多了。滑下大腿内侧，在椅背上留下一滩水洼。  
硕大的顶端顶住了他的穴，撑开，没入一点点，仅一点点，又抽了出来，在窄窄的股缝里上下游移。  
他恐惧得全身紧绷，但身体深处又生出一种不满足。这是omega的本能，叫嚣着男人快点插进来，粗暴的支配他，干穿他的生殖腔。他的穴口甚至已经不满足的翕合着，软软的裹住男人的顶冠，贪婪的往里吸。  
“这么淫荡。”男人笑了，“别急，我给你。”  
狭窄的甬道刹那间被撑到极致，他发出一声痛叫，挣扎着往前爬。但很快男人就掐着他的腰把他拖了回来。  
抽出一点，用力的，凶猛的撞进去，不留一丝余地。  
两人紧紧贴在一起，男人饱满的睾丸拍打着他的臀，粗壮的柱身已经被他深深的含了进去。粗粝的耻毛被淫液打湿，湿漉漉的贴着他的窄缝。  
男人缓缓摆动腰肢，在敏感的甬道内慢慢抽插。  
他紧紧闭着眼，几颗泪珠滚过深长的绯红眼尾，手指在皮椅上抠出深痕。  
“当年的那个孩子，我知道你把他生下来了。”  
他猛的睁开眼睛，“不，我没……”  
狂风暴雨般的抽插把他的话撞得支离破碎，柔软的肉壁裹着阳具，密密匝匝的肉环像一张张小口，既拒绝着它又吮吸着它。  
“你很紧张，你的腰一直在抖，因为我说出了真相。”男人的手抚过他的腰，按上他的小腹，这最柔软的部位让他生出一种下一秒就被男人捅穿的错觉。“我会进入这里，像当年一样把精液射进去，让你从内到外都是我的气息，最后彻底把你标记。”  
男人舔着他的耳郭，舌尖炙热又柔软，像蛇在吐信。  
“过不了多久，你的腹部会隆起，为我怀孕，产子。”男人亲昵的贴着他的脸颊，含着他柔软的耳垂呢喃。  
他瑟瑟发抖，媚肉却抽搐着把男人裹得更紧。  
“你很想我让我进去。”男人的手已经落在了他的双腿间，“你的水把我的领带都打湿了。”手指挑开顶端的薄皮，忽然曲起小指朝那个不断吐水的小口插了进去。  
他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，被束缚住的性器竟然淅淅沥沥的滴出了透明的液体。  
“射了吗？真可怜，一点都不舒服吧！”男人将手指插进他嘴里。  
他神智昏沉，舔了一下觉得不对，对男人怒目而视。  
“是你自己的东西。”男人命令着，“如果不想吃，我会给你吃更好的。”  
他脸上满是屈辱，慢慢张开嘴，将男人的手上的精液一一舔净。  
“好孩子。”男人握着他的腰，将性器慢慢抽了出来，只余顶端没入穴口。已经品尝过欢愉的穴痛苦的收缩着，极力挽留着它。  
男人低笑一声。  
他耸起肩膀，将头深深埋进双臂之间，他知道男人要干什么。  
下一秒，男人如他所言贯穿了他的生殖腔。  
脆弱的腔口根本阻止不了男人，他甚至听到了撕裂声。刹那间的疼痛将他击溃，头皮发炸，眼前一片漆黑。他的腰软了下来，臀瓣被淫水和精液打湿，整个车厢全是情欲的气味。  
alpha霸道的信息素让他几乎窒息，越抵抗越挣扎，那股濒临死亡的感觉就越强烈。  
他正在被支配，被他的alpha肏干。  
在短暂的痛苦过后，他的身体开始兴奋。生殖腔剧烈抽搐，射出一股股淫水浇灌在alpha的阴茎上。  
他高潮了，仅是被插入生殖腔，他就能达到高潮。  
但这只是开始。  
男人清楚他的每个敏感点，阴茎还在深入，他害怕极了，他会被捅穿，死在男人的胯下。“住手，润玉，住手。”  
“那就告诉我孩子在哪里。”硕大的顶端把小小的生殖腔挤得满满的，残忍的碾压着敏感的腔壁，灼烧着每一寸褶皱。  
他的脸上全是泪痕，唾液顺着嘴角留下，他分不清这是愉悦还是痛苦。想合上双腿却反而分得更开，饱满的臀部不知羞耻的摇晃着讨好，淫荡的媚肉更是不知吐出了多少水。  
“我不知道，我不……”  
“你知道的。”男人解开手铐，把他抱在了膝上。  
他看到了一片广阔的树林，小路上不时有车灯扫过。他猛的惊觉自己竟然和润玉在这种地方苟合，如果有人停下来往这边看一眼……  
他不敢想象会发生什么事。  
密闭的空间，浓烈的信息素，双腿大张全身赤裸，越感到羞耻身体就越敏感。  
他甚至能想象出男人在他体内是如何抽插的，那突突跳动的青筋，随时灌入生殖腔的精液。  
忽然一束强烈的灯光扫过车窗，有人在他们旁边停了下来。  
他紧张得全身僵硬，穴口紧紧含住男人硕大的根部。  
男人闷哼一声，“放松点。”舔着他的耳垂，声音低沉沙哑，“当然我不介意在别人面前肏射你。”  
他虚弱的抓住男人的袖口，嗫嚅着双唇哀求，“让他走，求你……”  
“请问云岭山庄怎么走。”  
问路的是个四十岁出头的中年男子，戴着一副金丝眼镜，看起来文质彬彬。  
他的手指用力得发白，牙关咯咯作响。  
“想让他走吗，那就看你的表现了。”润玉放开手，压低声音道：“我已经把你的手解开了，现在，用你的穴，取悦我。”  
他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，但男人彻底掌控了主动权，他无法拒绝。  
紧紧咬住下唇，艰难的分开臀瓣，朝男人胯间坐了下去。  
他的穴湿的厉害，一缕缕淫水从撑开的缝隙间流了下来。他的手掌全是水，他握不住温软滑腻的臀肉。  
而那路人还在车边等着，即使明知道对方看不到车内发生的一切，可是那玻璃窗上的叩击声，若有似无的视线都让他濒临崩溃。  
“快点。”男人将他的难堪尽收眼底，附在他耳边低语，“否则我就打开车窗。”  
“不！”他害怕极了，艰难的抓住男人的肩，用不停颤抖的膝盖撑起身体。慢慢的，将那根大得恐怖的东西容纳进去。  
“已经……已经不行了。”他咬着嘴唇哭泣，“太长了，我……我会死。”  
男人将他汗湿的发拨到耳后，亲亲他发白的唇，“真没办法。”  
有什么东西堵住了他的嘴，淡淡的腥骚味充斥鼻端。  
是内裤。  
他双眸充血，恨不得把男人掐死，可是他的手指只能软软的握住男人的领口，连调情都算不上。  
“不要发出声音。”男人抚着他的腰，握住他的臀，将他猛的提起。“接下来会很痛，很爽，因为我要彻底标记你。”  
alpha的双手大而有力，他像一具断了线的木偶，在他胯间不停颠荡。  
太深了，他会死，他真的会死。  
内裤被他的唾液浸成深色，被束缚住的阳具已经涨成了紫红色。他的眼前一片白茫，连脆弱的呜咽都发不出来。  
除了彼此相连的性器，他什么都感觉不到了。  
酥麻、瘙痒、疼痛构成一片铺天盖地的情欲，在彻底沦陷之前，他挣扎着拾起最后一丝理智，哀求的看着男人。  
“云岭山庄么？”男人已不再像刚才那么平静，他呼吸急促，额头渗出薄汗，“顺着这条路一直走，看到第一个路口左转。”  
那人连声道谢，引擎声由近及远，终于无声。  
他长长吐了一口气，就在这时猛烈肏干着生殖腔的阳具突然停了下来。  
这种感觉……对方正在成结。  
不行，他不能被标记。  
他拼命挣扎，企图逃出男人的禁锢。但是男人的力气太大了，用力的将他按了下去，他的扭动除了将体内的性器含得更深，别无用处。  
结在膨胀，牢牢卡住腔口。  
住手，住手。  
他无声呐喊，身体紧绷如弓。  
一股灼热的精液射了进来，淋漓着浇上他的腔壁。  
酥麻顺着尾椎攀上脑门，他的眼前仿佛有烟花炸开。男人扯开他嘴里的内裤，他哭喊着呻吟出来，因为快感太过剧烈，甚至连脚趾也蜷缩起来。  
男人的射精还在继续，精液把他的生殖腔胀得满满的。  
“啊啊啊，要破了，放过我，求你放过我。”他已经不知道自己在说什么了，无法射精的痛苦和被肏到高潮的快慰混杂在一起，让他忘了所有矜持，抖着手去解缚在阳具上的领带。  
但是连这个动作也不被允许，男人将他的手反剪在身后，慢慢的，近乎折磨的解开了那条湿漉漉的领带。  
他终于射了出来，精液射完之后是淡黄色的尿液。  
与此同时他的生殖腔也被男人的性器堵得死死的，被迫将精液全都吞了进去，一滴都没流出来。  
他精疲力尽，盖着男人的西装躺在后座上。  
车子开始前进，他不知男人会将他带到何方。他只能眼睁睁看着这一切，毫无能力阻止。  
这一觉他睡得很不安稳，身边仿佛有人在说话，但他听不清。  
他的神智始终是模糊的，仿佛溺水之人在海中沉浮。  
他的背很痛，像针扎又像火烧。他痛得不停呻吟，挣扎着伸出手求救。  
有人握住了他的手，温暖有力。那人在他耳边低语，很熟悉的声音，他既安心又恐惧，瑟缩着想离他远些。  
那人却不让，捏住他的唇，将什么东西哺了进来。  
他又沉沉睡了过去。  
等他再次睁开眼时，除了墙上壁灯发出的淡淡光晕，房中一片黑暗。  
他茫然四顾，四肢无力。“润……润玉？”叫了两声，房中无人应答。  
他强撑着身子爬起来，脚刚踩到地面就跪了下去。  
怎么回事，他为何变得这么虚弱。  
转眸看向桌上放的台历，他居然睡了五天？  
眼角余光瞥见身侧闪过一个人影，他吓了一跳。  
“谁。”  
那人也在回望他。  
他咽下唾沫，原来是一面镜子。  
窗外掠过一道闪电，刺目白光让他眯起了眼，同时也让他看清了自己背上的东西。  



End file.
